


The Disciplined Children

by TheFaerieBeing



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Aladdin (1992), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaerieBeing/pseuds/TheFaerieBeing
Summary: Every parent needs to discipline their child; the Lord is no different. This is the stories of the sinners, and the punishments they recieved.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. One

_One yells insults and empty threats, raving nonsense about rugs and monkeys and magical beings. ___

__He is a young man, with dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. They found him trying to break into the palace and take him. He screams and fights, trying to trick Them, trying to out-manover Them. But They are smarter and faster, and he cannot escape. His waistcoat is lost in the struggle, and a small golden lamp falls out. Stolen, no doubt. They take it away as a donation to the cause. Soon he is locked away, deep underground. Left to starve like the worthless rat he is._ _

___They do this because he is a no-good thief. He even attempted to steal the purity of an innocent young woman. He will never see her again. ____ _


	2. Two And Three

_Two tries to fend Them off, but They are too many. She struggles and weeps for her sister and son. Three goes along willingly. He is curious. He doesn't see his mother's fear. ___

__She has long, blonde hair and pale skin that is cold to the touch, as if she were already dead. A young woman, no more than 21, but already trying to shield a "son" from Them. He is small, only a few years old, and unquenchionably curious about the world around him. They're only separated for a moment, but it is enough time for Them to approach the boy. To lure him away without him trying to run. Once Two has realized she is surrounded and her son is nowhere in sight, she is filled with rage. She hurls ice at Them and kills one brave man, but is eventually overpowered by Their numbers. She is hung and he is burnt, as is traditional for their kind._ _

__They do this because she is a witch, controlling the elements and terrifying her village. They do this because he is an abomination, created out of snow._ _


	3. Four

_Four cannot and does not fight. Instead, he cries out for his parents and siblings as They take him. ___

__Another young one, barely five, with short, black hair pulled into bunches. He screams and cries and pleads until there is no breath left in him, which is when They commence his punishment. He is laid down and skinned alive, barely able to beg for them to stop, for his parents to come and save him. They don't. He is left in his garden where they found him, bleeding and weak. It is the middle of the night, and he will be dead long before his family finds him._ _

__They do this because he has been marked by the Lord with large dark spots covering his skin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired In Harm's Way: The Cult's Victims, which you can read here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054901


End file.
